dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Freeza
RoF manga Letting you guys know beforehand that me removing the manga portion of RoF from this article isn't a mistake. It's virtually the same as the movie itself from my perspective, so I didn't see any merit into adding it to the "In Other Media" section. The differences between the manga adaption and the movie itself are very minor, and isn't as precarious as Super is, so I feel such differences can be noted in the trivia section in the article for the manga adaption. The Super manga itself has its differences with the movies and the Super anime, so that (at least, the manga adaption for the G&G arc) will go to the "In Other Media" section in articles, if possible. 17:20, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Tabs His ability tabs aren't here. can someone please add them?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 19:52, December 20, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, don't worry just yet. I think whatever template NWG added a few months ago — and then left unfinished as he left again ''— kind of fucked a few things up. Ten said he'll rewrite Freeza's article, but if he doesn't, I will within the next month. Bear with it until then, it's just a tad bit of a mess.—Mina Țepeș 20:11, December 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, so I should probably explain that the reason it cannot be done is because. I am ''not a system operator on the wiki anymore. So don’t throw me under the bus for this when I no longer am a system operator on this wiki and take some accountability. It would be sensible to have blamed me for a day or so, but the Freeza page has been like that for months after I’ve been removed. ::The message left on my wall was never made present to me by Wikia’s feed. I don’t know if it's a glitch that went around but I did not know about the message you left on my wall until three weeks ago. I was made clear of this when I manually checked the wiki after checking an email notification for my Wikia account. Given the choices you made, what would be the point in myself rectifying it after being removed in late October, nothing. ::But I did tell you in advance that I would depart during the release of the film its even on your wall, Aha. Not for good but until the movie was released and then I would’ve returned so I wouldn’t get spoiled. Unfortunately I was spoiled three weeks ago and found out I was removed. So I’m not going to waste my time arguing over spilled milk and kept it moving. ::I have a career it's not an excuse, hence why I stuck around here even when I was working my first years in animation. The last few months I was busier and of course I won’t be here everyday. But even with my departure for two months. It does not come anywhere close in comparison to Ten’s absence. Even now I still have more edits, and have contributed greatly to this wiki. This is absolute and irrefutable. ::Let me preface this by saying i’m not angry, bothered or salty over being removed as Sysop. I was pretty indifferent over it because rules don’t mean anything here and don’t apply to everyone. I am very doubtful that my removal was based on my attendance and more based on the sensibilities of a petty, insecure individual who wanted to ensure dissent (as if I would’ve dissented over the new canon policy, given that I enforced the previous ineffective canon policy)-over his new policies to enact on this wiki were not challenged. Using the guise of my lack of attendance when the hypocritical user himself has left the wiki longer than three years doing nothing for the wiki and has the audacity to toss stones from a glass house. ::Its because further inspection of my removal is based on the insecurity of a certain user on the wiki with the mental maturity of a teenager. Who is probably a grown man… likely over 21 years old. Who only removed me because up to this day: over disagreements, and is still licking his wounds from previous encounters with myself. I don’t like having to impugn people of bad faith, but when you have a clear cut example of hypocrisy, double standards and insecurity. It’s not impugning anyone in bad faith it's simply stating the truth. ::I don’t even dislike Ryan and would have fixed the tabbers if I was informed about them, because I in fact did forget due to personal issues and the fact that I have a career, and the crappy lack of notifications from wikia. I couldn’t and would at least like to apologize to you, over this because I shouldn’t have left you hanging, because unlike Ryan you have contributed heavily alongside myself to this wiki through its toughest times. I’m on borrowed time right now but I wanted to set this right. But at this point there is nothing I can do to rectify the template. 19:03, December 21, 2018 (UTC)